Hurt
by Jacob14
Summary: A holotape recovered by the brotherhood and delivered to Three Dog recounts on the Wanderer's life as he apologizes for what he has done and leaves a message that would be imprinted into the Capital Wasteland forever changing it for the better and for the worse.


Hurt

**A/N: just a FO3 fic I decided to do, inspired by the Johnny Cash song: Hurt. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Three Dog cleared his throat as he went on the air "Ladies and Gentlemen you may all know what happened at the Jefferson Memorial but I am saddened to say our dear friend from Vault 101 is no more, from what the brotherhood told us is that he succumbed to high amounts of radiation but he did not die in vain children, oh no he died for us. One of the things the brotherhood recovered from his pip-boy was a holotape he recorded a few hours before going into the chamber. Now what you are about to hear may disturb younger viewers but for those of you who wanna know about his legacy listen up." Three Dog grabbed the holotape and inserted it into the computer pressing play.

White noise filled the air before a sound of a dog barking was shushed by a man. The young man cleared his throat and began to speak. "For those of you who may or may not know me, I go by many names such as 101, Doc's kid or what Three Dog calls me, a Messiah. Now I wasn't always this messiah that you know and heard of. I've done things that I can't undo, betrayed my best friend out of revenge, ruined people's life to safe a baby for a cure. If you were to ask why I was chosen I would've said I don't know but as the year went by I went from this kid from vault 101 to someone who can change the world for the better. I have left all my gear, friends and family in Megaton and after talking with the sheriff Lucas Simms and Moira Brown they've agreed that if I do die that they would convert my house into a museum. The only thing I can offer all of you who I have wronged and screwed over is my sincere apology and from what my pip-boy displays once I go into this chamber more than likely I won't ever be walking out. In a way I think it's better that I go out this way."

The dog started barking again only to be shushed once more.

"I've killed every dangerous creature I've came across and wiped out the super mutants near the White House but I'm sure the brotherhood will make sure that y'all will be safe and will clean out the remaining mutants. To everyone that hears this, I spent month's working extensively with Moira Brown on a Survival Guide for y'all to follow and go by and even though I'm not perfect I made damn sure that book was not just for me, but for everyone that struggles out there day in and day out to survive. It has tips and everything you will need to know on how to survive. And I don't have much time left before I have to go activate the purifier but now I wanna say something to the people who have made my life...something worth living for. To Moira Brown, even though you nearly killed me with your experiments and adventure you made me do for the book I wanna thank you for all the time's I've came back battered and bruised and you patched me up."

Moira wiped a few tears from her eyes as she continued to listen.

"To Sarah Lyons, thank you for taking me into the brotherhood and I'm sure I've made a difference in your group of soldiers and it's better me than you."

Sarah started sniffling.

"To you, Bryan Wilkes, you're welcome and I'm glad that I helped you find your aunt and hope that you are enjoying Rivet City, I also left a few of my things with your aunt which she'll give to you once you are a little bit older."

Bryan looked up at is aunt as he fought back tears she wrapped him into a big hug.

"To Walter at the Megaton Water Plant, I would never charge caps to help someone out, especially someone like you who is doing it for a good cause, also make sure Leo stays of the chems."

Walter gave a sad smile as he took another sip of whiskey "You got it kid!"

"To my best friend Amata, I'm sorry for killing your father and if you ever hear this do know that I'm sorry for my actions but I can't go back and change the past."

Amata stopped what she was doing and turned her head to the radio before falling down in a fit of tears.

"I've asked myself many times what have I become? my sweetest friends, you've all been there for me for good and bad and for that I leave you all my empire of dirt, and don't worry about me because I will let you down and I will make you hurt." The wanderer sighed before continuing "While you are somewhere else, I am still right here and everyone I know goes away in the end, finally to my dad. I love, I miss you and I'll see you again but if I could start again a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way." White noise filled the room once more before the recording ended.

**A/N: what do you guys think?**


End file.
